cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Flash Goldbooster
Biography Flash Goldbooster is a Human Male Jedi Knight from the planet Coruscant. His strong Force sensitivity was discovered by Kahar and Flash was to be a force sensitive about 2 and a half years after birth. With hope of becoming a Padawan he trained well and hard to pass his youngling training to become a full padawan learner. His hopes came true in 29 BBY and he became the Padawan of Kahar Zamet. He attended the first Battle of Geonosis, Battle of Brulan, Battle Of Utapau and many more battles. Ki-Adi Mundi trained Flash to knighthood. Flash was a Jedi Guardian and a Jedi Ace. Pre Birth and Birth During 40 BBY,Flash's mother Eva Goldbooster found out she was pregnant with a beautiful baby.She stayed in her Coruscant home.She bought the baby beautiful supplies and a beautiful crib. She put a beautiful banner of his crib saying 'Welcome home baby Flash'. She went into labor for a couple of weeks in a Coruscant Clinic.Soon,Flash was born in 39 BBY.When he first opened his bright blue eyes he saw his beautiful mother.His mother was a Jedi Master. First Battle of Geonosis In 22 BBY, when the Clone Wars began Flash and the Jedi Strike Team containing 212 Jedi went to Geonosis. Flash was told to stay behind because it was too dangerous for a young padawan. Instead, Flash got into his Starfighter and followed Jedi Ace Plo Koon, Luminara Unduli and Mace Windu to Geonosis. When he arrived in the arena, Flash took a Force Leap and landed nearby a group of droids. He activated his lightsaber and cut down 3 droids that were behind him. With another Lightsaber strike he cut through a Droidekas ray shield and then Force pushed it in a B-2 Super Battle Droid. He Force Leaped to the column Padmé Amidala was tied to. when a Geonosian Beam Turret shot it down Flash fell off and landed on a piece of the column. He then climbed off and left the arena. He got into a Gunship with Yoda, Yoda told him that he had much courage for helping out the Jedi Strike team. Yoda said "Young Padawan. Passed the Jedi Trials of Courage you have. But Knighted you will be not; not yet. Pass the four remaining Trials you must." Flash bowed to Grandmaster Yoda.He was one step closer to becoming a Jedi Knight. When Yoda went to battle Count Dooku,his former Padawan, Flash was going to aid the Grandmaster but Yoda told him to help Mace Windu. Flash saw Mace Windu defeat three of Count Dooku's Dark Acolytes. Flash was then ordered by Windu to go with Luminara Unduli and her Padawan Barriss Offee. Mission To Vassek In 21 BBY, Flash was called to Vassek to aid Nahdar Vebb and Kit Fisto.Many B-1 Battle Droids were waiting for them there.Nahdar Vebb was Jedi Master Kit Fisto's former padawan, he was now a Jedi Knight and good friends with Flash.Commander Fil and some other clone troopers shot down some droids that they saw.A group of about 7 Commando Battle Droids charged at the group of Jedi and Clone troopers. Kit Fisto told the clones to stay back.Flash battled 2 Commando Droids and Nahdar battled 2 as well but Kit Fisto battled 3. Flash cut 1 of the Commando Droids in half but it was still attacking so Commander Fil shot it in the head and it exploded.Flash charged his lightsaber into the other droids chest and used its weapon to cut its arms off. Flash got his lightsaber and used the force to throw his lightsaber at a 8th Commando Droid that tried to kill Nahdar. The Commando Droid was cut in half and Nahdar stabbed it in the chest and destroyed it. Kit Fisto force pushed 2 Commando Droids down and then smashed them together.Commander Fil and a Clone Trooper shot down the 3 droids Fisto was battling. Nahdar discovered that General Grievous' lair was on the 3rd Moon of Vassek. So he and Fisto went with Commander Fil and some Clone Troopers. Fisto left 4 Clone Troopers with Flash. Two of the clone troopers left with Flash were Lieutenant Copper and Lieutenant Oppa. They explored a Droid Factory on Vassek.Lieutenant Oppa, Lieutenant Copper, 2 clone troopers and Flash entered a Droid Base where a army of about 70 to about 100 Droids were there.There was a group of 30 droids on a large platform Flash force pushed 20 of them off the platform and one of the clone troopers used a grenade launcher to destroy the platform. The other clone trooper had a chain gun.He used it to shoot down 40 droids in 2 minutes.Oppa destroyed the remaining droids with his chain gun. The clone trooper that had a chain gun was nicknamed Chains because his favorite weapon was a chain gun. Flash promoted Chains to a Sergeant and Oppa to a Captain.The clone with the grenade launcher was called Bomber. Oppa, Copper and Chains each threw 4 thermal bombs inside the Droid Factory.Then Bomber threw 5 thermal grenades and used his grenade launcher to destroy the factory.They all boarded a shuttle and left.While on the shuttle they all agreed to join Falcon Squadron.Captain Oppa.Lieutenant Copper,and Sergeant Chains were the 3 strongest in Falcon Squadron. Battle of Kamino During the Battle Of Kamino In 21 BBY Flash led Falcon Squadron to their homeworld. When Shaak Ti ordered Falcon Squadron to come down to the surface of Kamino, they followed her orders and Flash stayed in his Starfighter and fought Vulture Droids, Droid Cruisers and Droid ships. He destroyed two Droid Cruisers. He was ambushed by several Vulture droids. In his Starfighter communicator received a hologram of Shaak Ti. She told him they had won the battle. He shot missiles at the remaining Droid Ships. Battle Of Brulan In 21 BBY, Flash and his master Kahar Zamet were called to the planet Brulan. They were assigned to fight alongside a legion of ARC Troopers and Clone Pilots.While, Kahar went flying to Brulan in a Republic Gunship, Flash went in his starfighter and led a squadron of Clones to Brulan. The Padawan Flash Goldbooster was a skilled pilot. When he arrived on Brulan with the clones he used his starfighter missiles and turret blasters to destroy about 10 droid tanks. Flash and the squadron of Clones named Falcon Squadron swooped down to Brulan's plains. Flash landed his starfighter, and jumped onto a clone tank. He ordered Falcon Squadron to clear out an area full of B-2 battle droids. "You heard Commander Flash,take out those droids." yelled Captain Oppa. Oppa was a clone captain that Flash had knew ever since he met him in the First Battle of Geonosis. Flash aided Captain Oppa in destroying the B-2 battle droids.Suddenly Flash heard a loud explosion. Several Clone Tanks exploded, but destroyed some droids that were standing nearby.Flash and Oppa charged at a group of clankers and Flash cut down 5 of them and Oppa tackled four. Flash heard his communicator beeping loudly and activated it. "Yes come in" Flash said, "My Padawan, I need you to come down here to my position because we are running low on reinforcements." responded Kahar. "Okay Master, Oppa and I will be there with some troopers in about 10 to 15 minutes." answered Flash. Flash, Oppa,and a couple of recruits from Falcon Squadron mounted nearby speeders and drove towards Kahar's position. Battle of Boz Pity In 20 BBY, Grandmaster Yoda sent Flash to Boz Pity to help Adi Gallia, and Soon Bayts defeat General Grievous. When Flash arrived there with Falcon Squadron,he sent Oppa,Copper, and Falcon Squadron to aid Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. When he arrived, he saw Jedi Master Soon Bayts and Adi Gallia getting killed by Grievous. He had arrived to late to help the 2 Jedi Masters. He charged at Grievous but the cyborg kicked Flash in the chest and tossed his unconscious body to the side. Flash reported the deaths of Adi Gallia and Soon Bayts to Master Yoda. Duel on Coruscant At the start of 19 BBY,General Grievous and 3 of Count Dooku's Dark Acolytes were sent by Darth Sidious to the lower city of Coruscant.Since during the Battle of Brulan,Flash was seperated from his master Kahar Zamet he was then assigned to become Ki-Adi Mundi's new Padawan.As their first mission as master and padawan they were sent with Falcon Squadron and 21st Nova Corps to defeat the Separatist forces that invaded the lower cities of Coruscant.The Clone forces were ordered by Mundi to defeat the droids.Flash and Ki-Adi dueled Grievous and the Dark Acolytes.Mundi dueled Grievous and 1 of the Dark Acolytes,Flash dueled the remaining Acolytes.Soon all the Acolytes were killed.Captain Oppa reported to Flash that the droids were all destroyed.Flash and Mundi cut off 2 of Grievous' extra arms.Flash then cut off 1 of Grievous' hands that he was using to wield lightsabers.The droid General chose to flee to get repairs.Upon,Flash's arrival to the Jedi Temple,the Jedi High Council all agreed Flash had passed his Trials of Knighthood.His padawan braid was then cut off by Yoda's lightsaber.Mundi then congratulated Flash with robes that were similar to his but the sleves were aqua green and the center was a brown and gray color mix. Commander Corlix Sometime during the end of 20 BBY and start of 19 BBY Falcon Squadron got 3 new members.The new members were Lieutenant Colik,Sergeant Blox,and Commander Corlix.Commander Corlix had good leadership and skills so Flash put him as Clone Leader of Falcon Squadron.Sergeant Blox became leading Sergeant so he was in charge of leading all Sergeants into battle.Lieutenant Colik proved to be a good sniper so he was apart of Lieutenant Copper's sniper group.Colik was also an ARF Sniper Trooper. Battle Of Utapau In 19 BBY,Flash and his former masterKahar Zamet were called to Utapau to assist Obi-Wan Kenobi and Commander Cody.He was told to bring Falcon Squadron with him.When they arrived in a LA-AT gunship they were ordered by Commander Cody to destroy every droid in sight.Clone Captain Oppa and Clone Lieutenant Copper from Falcon Squadron charged into the battlefield and quickly shot down some B-1 battle droids.Instead of using their Phase II blue and white armor,Falcon Squadron wore Phase II orange and white armor which they only used on Utapau. Lieutenant Copper was a skilled sniper so he took Falcon Squadron's best snipers and climbed up to a platform and shot down many droids.When, Palpatine executed Order 66, Falcon Squadron did not obey the order.Instead they kept their loyalty to Flash and Kahar.Flash escaped to Coruscant in a LA-AT Gunship with Falcon Squadron. Operation Knightfall (Order 66 Story) Flash was with his master Kahar Zamet and Falcon Squadron when they executed Order 66. They were on Utapau. When the 212th Attack Battalion aimed their blasters at them, Flash and Kahar cut down some clones, and Captain Oppa and Lieutenant Copper shot down some more clones. Captain Oppa and Lieutenant Copper and Falcon Squadron got into a LA-AT Gunship and told the 2 jedi to join them. There were 2 separate Gunships. Lieutenant Copper and 15 clone troopers from Falcon Squadron went with Flash.Captain Oppa and the remaining 15 clone troopers from Falcon Squadron went with Kahar. Both LA-AT Gunships went to Coruscant Spaceport. When they arrived at the Spaceport, Commander Cody had already informed Darth Vader of the 2 Jedi. So the 501st Legion was waiting for them.Commander Appo and Sergeant Fox ordered their Clone Troopers to kill the 2 Jedi. About 30 Clone troopers attacked Flash and Kahar, Lieutenant Copper, and Captain Oppa. Flash Force Pushed 5 clone troopers into 5 other clones that were attacking Lieutenant Copper. Kahar eliminated the clones that attacked him. Lieutenant Copper and Captain Oppa shot down the remaining clone troopers. Kahar then formed The Survivors, Falcon Squadron were one of the many join. Before leaving the Jedi Temple, Flash found a youngling that had survived the attack.Soon Flash went to Mustafar. New Armor In 18 BBY,Falcon Squadron picked out new armor.They used red and white armor.Commander Corlix wore a kama and utilized a visor.Captain Oppa wore armor similar Commander Neyo.The 2 Sergeants wore Phase II Shocktrooper armor. Mission on Mustafar Flash,Captain Oppa, Lieutenant Copper,Sergeant Chains,ARC Lieutenant Bomber, and 7 Clone Heavy Gunners from Falcon Squadron went to Mustafar. They were ambushed by 17 Clone Shock Troopers serving under Lord Vader. Flash charged towards Vader while the Clones faced off against the Stormtroopers. Flash had an advantage on winning because of his speed and power.The young Jedi Knight engaged in a duel with the angry Sith lord. "Take me to Kenobi!" Yelled Vader. He thought Obi-Wan was still on Mustafar. Vader and Flash ignited their lightsabers and clashed their lightsabers together. Flash force jumped to a nearby platform floating over lava.From there he used Force Pull to grab 4 Shock Troopers and pulled them into the lava. Sergeant Chains and Captain Oppa killed the remaining Shock Troopers. Flash told the Clones to leave. Flash went back to dueling Vader.Vader used Force Rage to injure Flash. Flash used the force to steal Vader's lightsaber he used Vader's lightsaber to cut his leg slightly. He then cut through his chest armor. He destroyed Vader's life support system. Flash left and ran to catch up with the clones. Vader was then rescued by some Stormtroopers. Battle on Vassek During 18 BBY, Flash returned to Vassek with Lieutenant Colik, Captain Oppa, ARC Lieutenant Bomber,Sergeant Chains,Sergeant Blox,and Commander Corlix. They walked into a cave full of wreckage from a Republic Cruiser that crashed there recently.Flash was sent to investigate. An orange lightsaber and 2 red lightsabers appeared from a dark shadow. Two Dark Jedi emerged from the shadow. The 2 Dark Jedi's names were Jo'ye Blitzerng and Jadn Blitzerng. They were 2 brothers and their cruiser had 650 Clones and only 10 Jedi. During Order 66 the cruiser crash-landed on Vassek. All 10 Jedi survived and only 500 clones survived. The clones started shooting at the Jedi but the 5 Jedi Masters and 5 Jedi Padawans killed the clones. Only about 200 clones disobeyed the order.The 8 Jedi that didn't become Dark Jedi arrived in cave. They told Flash how Jadn and Jo'ye had betrayed them. Flash ordered all the clones to kill Jadn and Jo'ye. The clones killed Jo'ye who had the 2 red lightsabers. Jadn attacked the clones but Flash and 5 of the Jedi attacked Jadn. Three of the remaining Jedi took the clones back to the shuttle. Lieutenant Colik, Bomber and Blox were injured by Jadn. The Jedi healed them. The 5 Jedi duel Jadn and they wounded him. He force pushed of the Jedi into the wreckage. Sora Gink and Flash were the 2 last Jedi to duel Jadn. Jadn took one of Jo'ye's lightsabers that was on the ground. Sora used his green lightsaber to disarm Jadn. Sora slashed Jadn in the eyes and blinded him. Flash cut Jadn's left arm off and Sora stabbed Jadn through the chest, killing him. Then,Sora told Flash that there were actually 12 Jedi on the cruiser. Two other Dark Jedi lunged at Sora but the 300 clones that disobeyed order 66 that were with Sora arrived and shot the other enemies down. The 4 Jedi arrived with a new cruiser and all the clones and Jedi boarded the cruiser. The other 7 Jedi were named Laddinare Blingty, Bulq Therm, Blinkx Herplek, Roxas Clinxer, Teeeerrrr Bluk, Aqau Ahgu and Riku Ki-Blik. Sora, Roxas,Laddinare and Bulq were the only 4 padawans in the group. Aqau was Sora's master, Teeeerrrr was Roxas' master, Riku was Bulq's masterand Blinx was Laddinare's master.The 200 Clones that disobeyed Order 66 that were on Sora's cruiser joined Falcon Squadron and so did the jedi. Category:Jedi Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Member Category:Jedi Ace Category:Jedi Knight